Loved Through Thick and Thin: Alternate Ending
by Chibigal4
Summary: Is is for all those who didn't like the original ending for Loved Through Thick and Thin. The Title says it all.


Chibigal4: Ok, here's the alternate ending I promised I've also used some parts form the original ending…It took a while, but here it is. I won't waste any more of your time, with rants though…You've waited long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Loved Through Thick and Thin: Alternate Ending

Kaiba sat back in his chair and stared at his screen, almost not believing the words there. 'How can the boy I've known, looked out for, and loved for 11 years not be my biological brother?'

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba said nothing, but stared at the doctor. "I have wonderful news…Two hours after we found what was wrong with your bother, an organ donor with O type blood, donated one of their kidneys. The operation is over, and your brother is out of intensive care. He's in a private room sleeping. You may go see him and spend as much time with him as you want." Kaiba shut his laptop, picked up his brief case, and headed for the exit. "Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba's room is-"

"I don't care." Kaiba answered coldly. "I'm not going to his room. I'm going home."

From where he was standing, a transparent Yami shook his head, sadly. Sensing his other half was waking up, he went to his partner's room, down a few halls. He slipped in, unnoticed by all but his other half and closed the door behind him. "Is it safe now?" he whispered.

"Yeah," came the answer from a boy lying on the bed.

From where he was standing by the door, he materialized to the point where he could be seen. Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle waked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. "You've done a wonderful thing…Because of your selflessness; you've made it possible for another to live longer. I'm very proud of you, Yugi."

"Millions of people do this every day." Yugi replied. "It's nothing special, really." Yugi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Yami questioned.

"I want to see how Mokuba's doing." Yugi answered.

"I should warn you. Kaiba discovered that Mokuba isn't who we think he is." Yami said, and after receiving a confused look from Yugi, continued, "The real Mokuba was switched with the Mokuba we know today when they were babies. Kaiba knows that now, and left the hospital."

"Now way." Yugi blurted in disbelief. "You're saying this like you knew this before Kaiba found out."

"I had my suspicions." Yami answered. "They weren't confirmed until just now."

"Well, I still think I should go see Mokuba." Yugi said, standing up. Yami, turned his back to his other half. "What's wrong Yami?"

"You might want to tie off your robe before you go anywhere." Yami replied.

Yugi didn't know what Yami was referring to, until he saw his reflection in the mirror that was in the bathroom right next to his bed. His entire backside was exposed. Yugi quickly grabbed the sides of the robe and pulled them shut. "Why don't these things have a back on them?"

Yami shrugged. "Possibly because the person who invented them was a pervert who liked looking at others rears?"

"Yeah, well, whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's not a good one." Yugi replied, trying to tie the robe shut behind him.

Yami, thinking Yugi had fixed the back, turned around. "Yugi! Stop! You're getting the ties for your robe tangled with your little IV."

Yugi tried lifting his arm, but found that he couldn't move it far. "Yami, I can't untie myself."

Yami rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Only you could manage to do that, Yugi." There was a soft glow from the Millennium Puzzle as Yami took over Yugi's body. Yami sat back on bed, and pulled the covers up to his waist. Yami tried to untangle Yugi's arm, but became frustrated and ended up ripping the robe completely off throwing it down on the floor. "There, I fixed it." Yami went to take the covers off.

"YAMI! WAIT!" Yugi screamed through their mental link.

"What's wrong now?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you ripped off my robe, and now I…I'm in my birthday suit." Yugi answered.

"Well, as long as you're dressed, what's the problem?" Yami asked, not understanding Yugi's complaint.

"BIRTHDAY SUIT, Yami! What were you wearing when you were born?" Yugi yelled.

Yami opened this mouth to answer, then understood what Yugi meant by birthday suit. "Don't worry, I have an idea." Yami shoved the covers off, and jumped off the bed. Then he ripped one of the lighter sheets off the bed, and was about to wrap it around himself when the door opened, which was followed by a scream. Yami turned to see a nun standing at the door. Yami quickly pulled the sheet up to cover himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sister Ann from the chapel down the hall." The nun answered, nervously. "I've come to give you the lord's blessing."

"I don't need the lord's blessing." Yami stated. "I need a pair of pants."

"I'll light a candle for you." The nun said. "Your name's Yugi Mutou, right?"

"No, I'm a five thousand year old spirit that lives in the Millennium Puzzle. My name's Yami, I used to be a Pharaoh in Egypt."

The nun stood there, speechless for a moment. "Oh my word, the poor boy's possessed!" The nun searched in her bag, and brought out a ziplock bag full of holey water. She opened it, and threw it on Yami. "Evil spirit, be gone!"

Yami, not expecting this, threw his hands up in an attempt to avoid getting too drenched. Unfortunately, doing this, caused him to drop the bed sheet. The nun screamed again, and ran from the room. Yami bend down and picked up the bed sheet and wrapped in around himself like a toga, just as a nurse ran in. "What's going on in here?" She looked over at Yami's discarded robe and asked, "Why aren't you wearing that?"

"It ripped and fell off." Yami answered. It wasn't the full truth, but then again, it wasn't a lie either.

The nurse nodded. "I see…Those things are made of crappy material…I'll get you another one." Yami thanked her and followed her out of the room. "I'll bring it to you. You don't have to follow me."

"I'm going to visit a friend." Yami answered. He received a very strange look from the nurse. "What? He's a guy too." The nurse shot him an even stranger look. Yami thought for a minute. "I think there's a misunderstanding here…He's only 10." By this point, the nurse heard enough, and was now sprinting down the hall. Yami quickly made his way to Mokuba's room and switched places with Yugi. Yugi looked around, realized where he was, and sat down in the chair by Mokuba's bed.

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. "Hi Yugi."

"Hi." Yugi greeted cheerfully.

Mokuba sat up, and leaned against the wall for support. "So, what are you in for?"

"Nothing much," Yugi answered, "just donating an organ."

"I know." Mokuba said. "Thanks for saving my life, Yugi."

"How'd you know?" Yugi asked.

"You'd be surprised how much the nurses know. They tell each other everything…It's not my fault they thought I was asleep." Mokuba answered, with a smile. Just then the door opened, revealing Sister Ann. She took one look at Yugi, screamed, and took off running. "Yugi, what was that all about?"

"I don't know." Yugi answered looking down at his Millennium Puzzle.

"On your way over, did you see my big brother?"

Yugi sat there, debating whether he should tell Mokuba the truth, eventually deciding against it. "No, I didn't…but I'm sure he's still in the waiting room…I bet he was up all night, and after hearing you were ok, he fell asleep, even if he didn't mean to."

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right. He'll come visit when he

wakes up."

"Well, I know how much he likes me." Yugi said with a hint of sarcasm. "I think I'll leave before something happens."

Mokuba laid back down. "Ok. Bye Yugi."

Mokuba and Yugi were in the hospital recuperating for three days, each like the last. Yugi's grandpa and friends, Joey, Tea, and Tristan, visited too, but during those three days, Kaiba never once visited Mokuba. The day they were discharged, Yugi's grandpa picked both boys up, and dropped Mokuba off at the Kaiba mansion, and then drove home. An hour or so later there was a knock at the door. Yugi answered it, surprised to see Mokuba standing there, in terrible condition. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba's looked completely out of it. "Seto kicked me out."

Yugi knew the reason. He gently took Mokuba by his shoulders and led him in the living room, and sat him down on the couch, taking a seat next to him. "What happened?"

Mokuba was quiet for a moment, and answered in a whisper. "Well, when you dropped me off, I ran inside and found Seto. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. When I asked what was wrong, he said I wasn't his brother. He told me the real Mokuba was switched with me. He was angry. He was yelling, but I wasn't able to understand most of it. He started throwing things, yelling at me to get out. He said he called the orphanage, and they were coming to pick me up." Mokuba paused for a minute, and then looked at Yugi with tears in his eyes, "I don't to go back there, Yugi!"

"You don't have to." Yugi replied in a reassuring voice. "You can stay here with me and grandpa, until we get things sorted out with Kaiba. Don't worry. Things will be like they used to be in no time."

"No it won't!" Mokuba exploded. "I've lost my home, the only family I've ever had…Yugi, I don't even know who I am!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "You have to believe me, Mokuba. We'll set things straight, and everything will be fine…In the meantime, you just have to be strong, ok?"

"I can't! Nothing makes sense! Why did you have to save me, Yugi?" Mokuba asked. "I don't want to live anymore…"

Yugi didn't know what to do. Luckily, Yami had an idea. The two switched places. "Stay here." Yami advised. "I'm going to call Kaiba right now." Yami ran to the phone and dialed Kaiba's phone number, which by some miracle, he somehow knew.

The phone rang for a few minutes, before Kaiba picked it up and asked in a very tired, annoyed voice, "Hello?"

"KAIBA! YOU REPULSIVE SLIME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?" Yami yelled into the phone.

"Yugi? What the hell do you want?"

"For you to stop being blind as to what you have! Pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes!"

"My eyes are wide open, Yugi, stop wasting my time. I've got enough shit to worry about…If this is about destiny-"

"It's not. Now shut up and pay attention." Yami paused and calmed down before continuing. "The Mokuba you've know all your life may not be related to you by blood, but apparently that's never been a problem before. You've always seen him as your brother, and so has Mokuba. You two grew up together, shared each other's pains. Are you really going to throw that all away?"

"Not that's it's any of your business, but I intend to find the real Mokuba-"

"And then what? Do you realize that there will be almost no connection between you two? The 'real' Mokuba probably lives with a normal family. Do you think he'd give that up to go live with a total stranger?"

"Why don't you stop meddling in my business? If you're so worried about that brother impersonator, then why don't you look after him?" Kaiba hung up the phone.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled, but it was too late. Yami slammed the phone back on its receiver and mumbled. "I bet the real Mokuba's a selfish pain in the ass, just like his brother." Yami took another minute to calm down before he went back to talk to Mokuba. 'I'll just have to tell him Kaiba's still upset, and it will take time before he understands the situation.' Yami thought. However, when he got back to the living room where he left Mokuba, he found it was empty. Yami searched almost the entire house looking for Mokuba. The last place he checked, the last place he thought Mokuba would be, was the kitchen. He found Mokuba hovering over the sink, with a knife in his hand, and his arms soaked in blood. "Mokuba? What are you doing?" Mokuba slowly turned his head towards Yami. His eyes were overflowing with tears. "Give me the knife." Yami said, inching towards Mokuba, who hadn't moved. When he was close enough, Yami grabbed Mokuba's hand. Mokuba struggled, slashing Yami's wrist, but accidentally jerking his had too hard, and embedded the knife in his stomach. Mokuba fell forward, on the knife, pushing it even further.

At that moment, Kaiba entered the kitchen with a suitcase in one hand, his eyes were closed, and he was rubbing his forehead, knowing another headache was on the way. "Yugi, here are some of that kid's clothes…I was going to throw them away but-" He opened his eyes and saw Mokuba was slowly dying.

"Kaiba, call an ambulance!" Yami yelled, as he tried to get his wrist to stop bleeding.

"Why? So I can pay another one of his hospital bills?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

Mokuba weakly lifted his head and faced Kaiba, and uttered the words, "Traitor."

Kaiba casually dropped the suitcase and left.

Eventually, Grandpa ran in and called the paramedics, but by the time they arrived, Mokuba had already died of blood loss. A few days later, Yugi read in the paper without any given reason, Kaiba had committed suicide. The wound Yami received healed and became a scar. To him, it was a constant reminder of the two boys that were brought together to be brothers by heart rather than blood. The brothers he was unable to save.

The End

Chibigal4: And there you have it. Hope I didn't blotch that ending too bad…Well, R+R.


End file.
